I'll Stand By You
by Legally Positive
Summary: After a fight Aly Hudson is tramatized, but luckily she has her older brother Finn for her. T for violence


When 11-year-old Alyson "Aly" Hudson got off her bus she thought it would be a normal day just walking home. But what happened wasn't normal. Aly, two eight graders named Kelsi and Eric, a freshman named Nathan, sophomore named Tessa, three juniors named Sydney, Taylor, and Megan, and seniors Chase, Roger, and Nina got off bus #8627. Kelsi, Eric, Nathan and Tessa went south towards their homes. While Sydney, Taylor, and Megan went west to their house. All was normal until it happened

Aly started to walk back to her house when she was stopped by Nina, Chase and Roger. "Hudson!" Chase called out.

She turned to look a the three 18-year-olds. "What." She blankly said.

"Nice little stunt you pulled today, huh. Must be nice being a little snitch. Think you can get away with anything cause your big brother's the school quarterback" Nina smirked. Aly knew good and well what Nina was talking about. She had told Miss Pillsbury she saw Nina, Chase, Roger, and some other seniors smoking a joint in the hall."Well we have to change that."

Roger aggressively grabbed Aly from the scruff of her jacket picking her up. "Do you know how much shit we got for that?" Roger yelled. "We were fucking EXPELLED!"

"Shouldn't have been doing pot." Aly said quietly.

"What'd you say wimp?" Roger asked with an angry tone. Aly stayed quiet. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!"

"Oh are you talking to me? You addressed a wimp and that's not me. I'm a strong independent woman," Aly confidently said.

"Why you little!" Roger screamed as Nina, Chase, and Roger all started to beat her. Aly tried to fight back, but when Nina kicked her to the ground Chase and Roger kept their feet on her arms and legs so she couldn't fight back. They did everything from slapping her to ripping off her jacket, t-shirt and eventually her bra to Roger raping her. After 15 minutes Nina, Chase, and Roger all ran from the place she was laying naked on the street.

Lying there defenseless all she could do was scream. "Finn! Finn! Somebody! HELP!"

A car came around the corner. It was Finn's corvette. He and Rachel got out the car and observed for a second before realizing it was Finn's little sister that was naked and beaten. "Oh my god Aly, what happened?" Finn cried.

Aly didn't say anything. She just turned her head into Rachel's chest and sobbed. Finn called EMS as Rachel just stroked Aly's hair.

The ambulance arrived in record time. Aly was put on a stretcher and bundled into a blanket as Finn sat in the back of the ambulance. He tossed Rachel his car keys as she followed close behind. Finn held his sister's hand the whole time. He didn't know what happened to his sister, but he felt so bad he couldn't defend her. He wished he could beat up the people that did this to his sister.

When Aly was admitted in the hospital the first thing Rachel and Finn did was find Finn's mom currently on her break. "Finn, Rachel, what are you doing here?" his mom asked.

"Mom, it's Aly. We found her beaten on the street," Finn explained.

Finn's mom face was stricken with horror. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, we called EMS. Right now they're checking her out."

Then a nurse came up to Finn's mom and said, "Dr. Hudson you're needed in emergency."

"I need patient information Denise."

"Her name's Alyson Hudson. Any relation to you?"

Finn's mother gulped and said, "Yes, she my daughter."

"Well we think she's broken a few bones, but we need you to x-ray her. We haven't checked her insides yet," Denise informed.

"You two can come with me." Ms. Hudson addressed Rachel and Finn.

Rachel, Finn and Ms. Hudson walked down a long hallway to a door. Behind the door Aly was faced with startling news. "Are you kidding me?" she said.

"I wish I was, but you're pregnant," Aly's nurse Tyler said.

"I'm only 11! I've haven't even had my first kiss! How could I be pregnant?"

"During the fight your clothes were tore off correct?" She just nodded. "Were any of your offenders a boy?" Again she nodded. "Did he take off his own pants?"

"I don't know. I was in and out so much I can't tell you."

"He most likely raped you when you were unconscious. The only problem is you won't be able to get you an appointment for an abortion until the baby is at least 3 weeks."

"Why not? Can't I just get one now?"

"There's a waiting list ever since abortion became legal."

"What do I do about if I have to get sick during class?"

"We can write you a note." As Tyler said that Rachel, Finn, and Ms. Hudson walked in.

"Aly, I'm gonna take you to an x-ray room," Ms. Hudson said.

"Alright Mom," Aly said still in shock of what she had just been told.

When Finn's mom rolled Aly to x-ray Tyler approached Finn. "Are you Alyson's older brother Finn Hudson?"

"Yes," he cracked.

"Well there's something I need to tell you about your sister. She's going to be changing a bit in the next 3 or 4 weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"During the fight Aly was raped by one of her offenders, and it caused her to conceive a baby," Tyler said as calmly as he could. It wasn't like he had a pregnant middle schooler every day.

"You mean she's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's been pregnant for about an hour."

"No way. I'm already dealing with a pregnant girlfriend! Now my little sister is pregnant! She's only 11! She just got out of elementary school 6 months ago! She can't raise a baby!"

"Mr. Hudson, I understand you're upset. She has decied to get an abortion. But she is unable to get in until December 12th so until then she'll really need you."

"So is she going to have the mornng sickness, mood swings, and all that stuff?"

"Most likely."

As the question had been answered Ms. Hudson and Aly reappered. "Well her left leg, shin, ankle, and foot are broken. A few brusied ribs and two sprained wrists; she'll be okay in about 3 months."

Aly was cleared to go home later that night. She was faced with a few problems such as trying to move her wheelchair around the house or trying to wheel herself in the bathroom to throw up. Finn was there for her in so many ways, like picking her up to get her around sometimes. He protected her from the gossip and the evil juinor cheerios.

When glee came around that afternoon Finn took Aly with him in fear of Roger, Nina, and Chase would come back. Finn asked if he could try one of the songs he'd been working on. He looked in Aly's eyes and began to sing

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

When Finn finished his song he go a standing ovation and gave Aly as big as a hug as he could without hurting her. He truely meant what he sang. No matter what Finn would be there for Aly. And she would do the same.


End file.
